


Living With Little Monster Girls

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arc's are a mixed Race, Breeding, CentaurPyrrha, F/M, Impregnation, Loli, Lolicon, Lolipyrrha, Loving Sex, Monster Girls, PetPyrrha, Shota, Shota on Loli, ShotaJaune, SlavePyrrha, piss drinking, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: In this world, there are no Grimm, no beasts out to destroy all humanity.  Instead there are monsters, of various sorts and types.  Follow along as the young Arc Heir collects his own little harem of little Monster Loli's.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Living With Little Monster Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE  
> THIS THING IS HUGE, like holy crud, I went through several revisions and readded things. This is what was taking me like an entire week to work on. Also my week has just sucked in general. Anyways, I kind of want to bring you guys more quality content like this, and I will definitely be doing more.
> 
> The monster girls have already been decided, but you can kind of guess who I'm adding in considering my known tastes.

He was so excited! Today was his sixth birthday and his parents were getting him a big present! They hadn’t told him what it was yet but they’d said it was one he’d love! His body jolted up and down, excitement overtaking his entire little being. As they drew closer he fought the urge to remove the blindfold, he wanted to see what they’d gotten for him, but he had to be patient. He was a good boy after all. “Alright Jaune, you can take off the blind fold.” 

Unable to contain his excitement anymore he ripped the blindfold off. Once his vision returned, he gasped, a massive smile on his face. “We got you a pony sweetie!” 

They had, he’d always wanted one and they’d finally gotten him one. “She’s so beautiful!” She really was! Jaune felt his heart beat fast, his chest tightened and he felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach. She was quite possibly the most gorgeous thing he’d seen in his short life. Their eyes met and he felt his heart flip in his chest, she had the most gorgeous green eyes.

She had the most exotic red hair, it was as if she had a head full of flame. It was wild and unkempt but he loved it all the same. His eyes wondered lower, his face turned red as he got a look at her small chest. She hadn’t bloomed yet, though he wouldn’t know it himself, her chest was still flat. Her bellow was semi round, still a little baby fat on her. Continuing down past her human features, her fur was gorgeous, a dark burgundy, though it was unkempt almost as if she struggled. He noticed small wounds on her rear here and there, this caused him to wince. Then on her right buttocks he noticed his family Symbol upon them, showing their no his ownership of the small Centaur. 

He found it hard to talk, turning to his parents they nodded. “Go ahead son. She’s been trained, she should be docile.” He nodded, slowly making his way towards her, he failed to notice her flinch at his touch. His hands were roaming against her matted fur, “She’s really pretty…” 

HIs parent’s didn’t fail to catch this, “Oh ho… is my little boy in love?” 

“Love?” He asked, confusion in his voice, was he? He loved his sisters and his mommy and daddy. But they didn’t make his heart flutter this way. “I… I don’t know, my heart is beating really fast.”

“Aww~! Maybe I’ll get grandbabies soon! He is an Arc.” His mom cooed. HIs parents had no issues with interspecies relationships, this child had unfortunately had the circumstances of being sold off by her parents. There had been chances something much worse would have happened to her had they not seen her bought her right away. Though, as much as they felt pity for the child she was still a pet, for now.

Jaune’s hands continued to roam, her fur despite being worn and matted felt great. He couldn’t wait to bathe her and run his hands through her fur! He was going to take such good care of her!

Continuing his motions, his right hand rose up to her tummy, she was just a little plump. He couldn’t help but give her belly a little squeeze, gently rubbing it, he failed to see her face turn red. His hands continued to roam upwards, brushing against her chest. He felt her flinch, he pulled back confused. 

“Need to be careful son, she’s still a girl. Don’t want to make her uncomfortable, unless that’s what you’re in…” His father was elbowed by his mother, who gave him a look telling him to shut up.

Jaune simply nodded, moving in front of her, “Wow.” She really was beautiful, her alabaster skin, and her beautiful emerald eyes, her gorgeous flaming hair. “You’re… wow.” 

She didn’t respond, instead she diverted her attention, looking to the ground below them. His hands moved back to her, gently brushing against her neck they roamed upwards, gently placing them against her cheeks he stroked her hair. “She’s so small.” 

“She’s the same age as you son.” 

Jaune looked back at his parents, a smile reaching from cheek to cheek, “I love her! I’ll take care of her I promise!”

His mother smiled, she knew getting her for him was the smart move. “I know you will Jaune. Just be careful with her? She’s been through…” She paused as she eyed the scars, whips, and other things from her obviously previously disobedient behavior. “A lot okay?” 

Jaune nodded, he’d love and cherish her, “What’s her name?”

“Well she’s yours now! So you get to name her.” 

He rocked back and forth in excitement, “Uhm…” He took a moment, this was an incredibly important decision! “... Pyrrha… She has beautiful red hair and fur, I think Pyrrha is the best name for her.” As he spoke he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

Her reaction wasn’t what he expected, she simply stared at him unmoving. 

Pyrrha was afraid, she was absolutely terrified, these last few weeks had been horrible. She’d been sold by her parents, her parents that she thought loved her. Then she’d been trained, hit, yelled at, beaten, all so that way she didn’t struggle. She’d broken, she just didn’t feel anymore. She’d cried enough, now she wouldn’t give them satisfaction, she may be small and a child but she was a proud centaur! 

She didn’t understand what her ‘masters’ were saying, nor did she care. They’d presented her, like some kind of present to this small boy in front of her. She hadn’t known what was going on, but she imagined that she was to be this… this boy’s pet. 

The thought made her feel ill, it made her want to cry, but she couldn't. She wouldn’t show more weakness not anymore. Still, she’d learned that touch was bad, she flinched at his touch. But still, it was soft, unlike those men from before he held her gently. His fingers brushed against her fur, she nearly shivered at the first touch. Then his hands roamed, touching her belly. She hated to admit that his soft fingers felt good against her plush and plump stomach. 

Then he touched her, she almost gasped, as his fingers ran through her breasts. She nearly needed to bite her lip in order to keep from squirming. 

Then she felt her pulse quicken, as he stood in front of her, she heard one word.   
“Pyrrha.” It was her birth name, how did he know that? 

She froze for what felt like an eternity, that was till tears started to flow from her eyes.

“Mom?! Dad?! Did I say something wrong?!”

“I… I don’t think so? She shouldn’t understand us… from what they said she couldn’t speak English.” 

Still she cried, she did her best not to show weakness but she couldn’t hold back the tears. That’s when she felt something, her eyes burned as her tears blinded her vision so she wasn’t able to see. But, she felt arms wrap around her waist. She felt something press against her chest, and another thing against the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i’m sorry.” 

As her vision cleared she noticed the boy holding onto her, she felt a wetness against her neck. He was crying for her, she didn’t know what he was saying but she still felt a warmth in her chest. Unable to hold back anymore she began to freely cry, her little arms wrapped against his neck as she held onto him tighter than she’d ever held onto anything before.

  
  
  


Jeanne turned towards her husband, “It really was a good idea…” Her heart hurt, she knew that morally it was wrong, but she had hurt for the little girl. Especially when she found out her own parents had sold her, she knew their son would take care of her and she was right.

  
  
  


That evening moved like a blur, she’d been so tired she’d lost track of time. She’d been worried about her sleeping conditions, but apparently that wasn’t going to be a problem. She’d been moved to his room, accommodations had been made for her. She blushed when she realized she’d be sharing a bed with him. 

She felt his hand against hers, as he pulled her along. She didn’t know why she was so willing to follow this boy, but he’d been gentle with her so far. She followed him into an incredibly large bathing area, her heart fluttered as she watched him disrobe. 

She didn’t quite understand it, but she found her eyes drifting towards his lower body, unable to take her vision off the large pole between his legs. She felt a small part of her quiver, her body ached and yearned, yet she knew not as to why.

“Are you okay?” The little human was talking to her, though like before she couldn’t understand him. Her gaze drew back on him as he drew closer, his hand touching hers. Her body nearly flinched, and she would have if not for the ‘training’ she’d been put through up till now. But as she felt his touch her heart stilled, the way he held her was different, it was soft. 

Jaune’s eyes continued to glance over her body, she was gorgeous, he couldn’t understand why she had scars why would anyone do something like this to someone as beautiful as her? Now that he’d disrobed he led her to the center of the large bathing area. Letting her go he made his way towards the faucet knob. 

Warm water began to drizzle from the ceiling, he took a moment to enjoy the comforting feeling of warm water. He was glad his parents had invested in the new showering system, it made life so much easier. 

“Alright let’s get you wa…” His heart stopped as his gaze fell upon her. The warm water drenched her gorgeous red hair causing it to cling to her small form. He bit his lip as he felt his heart swoon. He’d thought about it before but she really was beautiful. 

“Nnggh” She felt her body shiver as the warm water fell over her. Her aching body began to relax, it had been so long since she’d been allowed to have a nice warm bath. Despite not knowing what her future held, she could at least enjoy this small bit of bliss. However, her musings didn’t last long as she felt his hands on her body once more. Her face warmed as she turned around, “MMMMM♥” 

“I’ll get you nice and clean!” She didn’t know what he was saying, but she could clearly see and feel his actions. Her body quivered, the feeling of a straw brush running through her fur, soapy suds forming along her long body. 

“Ooooh~” This felt amazing! The way he brushed with the grain of her fur and not away sent shivers down her long spine. “Nnnei…” Her hands clasped around her mouth, she was about to do something incredibly shameful! Her face flushed in embarrassment.

Jaune’s heart leapt in his chest! He’d studied a lot for raising a pony so he’d done a lot of research on how to properly bathe and take care of one. He couldn’t help but feel delighted from her apparent delight in his brushwork. 

He continued his movements, losing track of his actions he moved further down. 

Before he knew it Jaune had reached her rear, his face flushed as he realized he was touching her bottom. His mom had warned him that a gentleman doesn’t just grab a lady there, but… but she was his pet, his responsibility. Steeling his nerves he brought the brush against her wonderfully round rear. His strokes were slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt her. He couldn’t help but bite his lip as he continued, she had such a well toned rear, he could make out the muscles every time his brush moved downwards. 

He didn’t remember when he’d let go of the brush. Every so often she’d twitch, shiver under his brush. He’d apparently put far too much attention on her rear as she’d started to move away. Sheepishly he pulled away as she stared at him, when she looked away he gulped, eyeing her gorgeous scarlet tail. Grabbing the shampoo bottle he squeezed it, allowing the sudsy substance to fall into the base of his palms. Rubbing them together he lathered the shampoo, slowly his hands reached for her matted dirt covered tail. 

Using his fingers he combed through the thin hairs, separating and lathering them with shampoo. With gentle strokes he continued to work his way through her individual hairs. It didn’t take him long to finish, he allowed the water to rinse off the shampoo. Taking a step back he allowed himself to feel pride in his handiwork. Though… his eyes trailed just a little lower than the base of her tail. 

He wasn’t done yet it seemed, once more he grabbed the soap, this time though he wasn’t going to be using the brush. Slowly he pulled her tail aside, his hands suds covered hands moved towards her upper hole. As he placed his fingers against her plush ponut he felt her flinch. However, he was so lost in his own amazement that he didn’t see her looking at him, her face as crimson as her hair.

He didn’t take much time, his hands traced and scrubbed along her plump entrance. He made sure not to dig too deeply, not wanting her to feel discomfort. 

“Mmm♥” Why was he touching there? Why was he cleaning her there?! Pyrrha was feeling two things right now, the first of which was embarrassment, the second was an odd sense of pleasure as he continued to work his way around her ponut thoroughly cleaning her in ways she’d truly never been able to do herself.

“Huff… huff.” Her breathing became ragged as he stopped his motions. “Mmm!” She bit her lip as she felt his hands move downwards. She felt his fingers slip against her quivering folds. Pleasure coursed through her body as his hands gently scrubbed and scraped against her rear lips, his thumb gently pressing and fondling her little nut. She wasn’t sure why, but the way he played with her sent chills and pulses of pleasure through her body. She felt as if her brain was going to melt and her entire body was going to shut down, but she didn’t care. This was amazing, she should have felt uncomfortable but she didn’t. “NNNGH!” her body jolted as his fingers continued to work their magic.

When Jaune finished cleaning her ponut he found himself automatically moving lower. His heart lodged inside his throat as he stared at her quivering hole. Unable to remove his gaze he found himself hypnotized, he’d never seen a pussy before and he wouldn’t realize what it was till much later in his life but for now he felt himself captivated. He couldn’t help but draw closer, with every breath he caught the scent of a sweet aroma, one that drove a fire in his chest and loins. 

Driven by an unknown force he began to clean once more. As his fingers slipped between her folds she gripped onto him, her spasming muscles threatening to crush his digits. The heat from her quivering walls felt as if they would melt his fingers. Despite this he began to provide gentle strokes, using the soap in hand to keep his hands covered in suds. He found himself still unable to look away, every time he slid past her folds he’d feel her shiver at his touch. He felt a strange sensation in his groin. As his thumbs moved and stroked against her nub he felt her shift. 

The more he moved the wetter she seemed to get, which confused him. His senses were overwhelmed by the sweat yet tangy scent that perforated from her quivering hole. He felt her muscles twitch and spasm every so often.

His face flushed as he realized he’d probably spent far too much time in her lower region at this point. In one last automatic response he took another deep breath, her pheromones filled his lungs. He wouldn’t know it till much later, but a burning hunger was instilled in him this day.

“I… uh… I’m sorry.” He knew that she couldn’t understand him but he still felt like apologizing was the proper thing to do.

“Huff… huff… huff…” She did her best to keep her heart rate under control, the way he touched her, whatever he had done to her was completely different to what those people had done to her. Where she’d been hit, beaten, hurt, he… he made her feel good. As he drew closer to her front she felt her pulse quicken, she wasn’t ready to look him eye to eye just yet. 

Once he was in front of her she found herself unable to look his direction, her gaze constantly shifted away from his own. Eventually she settled on looking down, she really should’ve looked up. There it was again, that large thing between his legs, she found her sight drawn to it. Much like he had been drawn to her precious place she found herself unable to look away, even as he began to bring a sponge to her chest. Her breath hitched as his hands explored her softer parts, “Mmm♥” Once more he made her feel good, her heart raced as she felt his hands glide over her breasts. Once more pleasure crept through her as his fingers grazed her nipples, flicking them every time he’d slip past. 

Once more Jaune found himself entranced by her, her alabaster skin contrasted beautifully against her scarlet hair and burgundy fur. As his hands grazed across her supple flesh he found he enjoyed the sensation. As his fingers slipped against her small nubs, upon her sprouting hills, he felt her flinch under his touch once more. He nearly pulled back till he noticed the crimson touched upon her cheeks. Once more his heart raced, he was feeling things he didnt’ understand, but he found he quite liked them. 

Realizing he’d have to wash her back he drew closer, their chests touched as he pressed against her surprisingly small figure. 

Pyrrha flinched as he drew closer, she was scared, not because she thought he’d hurt her. No, she was scared because she was confused. She was feeling things she’d never felt before, things she didn’t understand, and it terrified her. The last time she’d allowed herself to feel she was sold off… sold by her parents. **Hic.** Unable to control herself, relaxing for the first time in ages, she began to shed tears once more. 

**Hic**

His body froze, he’d just lathered his hands with shampoo and was about to start on her hair when he’d heard the only sound he’d been able to recognize up till now. She was crying again, panic once more filled his chest, had he done too much? Had he hurt her?! Fear gripped him as he pulled back, however, he found himself pulled forward. His head now lay on her shoulder as she cried into the crook of his neck. His panic turned into empathy, unable to control himself he wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug of his own. “It’ll be okay… I’m here… I’ll love you I promise.” He didn’t know what she’d been through up till now, but he would do his best to take care of her. 

Pyrrha felt comfort for the first time in a long time. Relaxing she felt his hands comb through her hair. Comfort eased into her soul, a smile graced her lips. She felt things would be alright. 

  
  
  


Their bath went smoothly after that, he hadn’t let her help him wash up, something she may have been looking forward to just a tiny bit. 

She relaxed as he dried her off, the pleasant scratch from the brush against her hair felt amazing. Though, she hadn’t realized just how tired she’d been up till now, her fatigue having gotten the better of her. She’d prepared to fall asleep on the floor like she’d been doing up till now, at least till he pulled her along with him. Reaching his bed she gave him a confused look as he went to the further side. When he began to pat the space next to him her face turned crimson. Slowly she approached him, letting herself fall limp, her lower half laying on it’s side as she rested her upper against a pillow he’d prepared for her. 

Closing her eyes she wondered if she’d be able to sleep tonight, though her fears and worries were once again washed away as she felt his arms wrap around her. Unable to resist she did the same, placing her head against his chest she closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time she had a wonderful sleep.

  
  
  


Pyrrha had not rested this well in ages, in fact she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten such a good rest, the last time she felt… safe. Her eyes shot open when she felt movement against her body, fear and panic filled her heart. She calmed when she realized it was the boy, he was simply stirring from his slumber. She watched him for a moment, her heart thumping in her chest. 

Unconsciously she began to nuzzle against his neck, he made her feel safe, even if it was fake or temporary it still felt nice. She melted against his touch, he’d apparently woken up as she felt his hands comb through her hair. She’d noticed he liked to do that, she didn’t hate it though far from it, it helped her feel calm. 

“Good morning my beautiful Pyrrha.” She couldn’t understand him, but his voice warmed her heart. Heat filled her body as she felt him pull her close.

As Jaune’s eyes fluttered open he found Pyrrha nuzzling against him, his heart skipped a few beats as he felt her press against him. His eyes scanned her gorgeous red hair, unable to resist he began to slip his fingers through her crimson locks stroking her gently. 

He felt her heartbeat against his stomach, his own pulse growing rapid. 

“Mmm♥” Her soft voice took his own away, she was really pretty. Their reverie was soon disturbed as another figure entered the room. 

“D’AWWWW!” Jaune’s eyes snapped towards his door, his older sister Saphron stood there, her own blue eyes locked onto the two of them. His face rapidly grew crimson as she stood there with a stupid smile plastered on her stupid face. “Well then~ I want to leave you two to it~ Buuuuut Mom wants you both downstairs.” 

Saph didn’t even bother waiting for an answer as she dashed out of the room. Jaune groaned, though he stopped when he felt Pyrrha’s hold on him tighten. Instinctively he held her back, whispering into her ear, words of comfort and care.

Pyrrha had frozen up when she heard another person come into the room, it was a woman’s voice but she hadn’t turned to see her, she’d been too terrified. When she felt Jaune’s hold on her tighten in response to her own she felt her heart flutter. She felt safe with him, that much she could be sure of. 

  
  


The two of them would lay in bed for a few more minutes before Jaune ended up pulling out of their little hug pile. She felt him pull her towards the shower again, her face turning crimson as the thoughts of last night entered her mind.

She was apparently correct in her assessment of the situation, her face flush and her breathing slightly ragged as they left the showers. He’d made sure to THOROUGHLY clean her once more, everywhere… everywhere. Though she didn’t quite understand it, she really liked when he touched her below the tail, he was rather… rather good. She’d also made sure to keep an eye on his lower member this time, a heat growing in her chest every time she saw it twitch.

Once he’d dried her off and brushed her hair, something she felt she was going to really enjoy going forward.

She followed with hesitant steps as he led her out of the room. Her heart raced, she’d grown somewhat accustomed to him, but she wasn’t sure how she’d react to the rest of his family. 

After what felt like an eternity the two of them finally made it downstairs. She found herself wilting behind the boy as five sets of eyes fixed their gaze upon her. 

What followed were several minutes of awkward staring, awkward hiding, and an awkward boy who had no idea what was going on. 

“SHE’S SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!” It was Jaune’s eldest sister that broke the ensuing silence. And with that Pyrrha somehow wilted even more, hiding her small frame behind Jaune. She clenched her eyes shut as she shivered at the sudden loud sounds. 

**SMACK** “Ouch!” 

“That’s enough Rouge, she’s obviously terrified.” Saph, Jaune’s second eldest sister smacked Rouge upside the head, causing the fiery girl to grab her head in pain. 

“What?! She’s super cute and you know it!” 

By this point Pyrrha had grabbed onto Jaune’s hand, holding it tightly as she tried to hide behind him, unsuccessfully. Once she felt Jaune’s grip on her hand tighten she calmed a little, their eyes meeting for just a moment, she saw and felt the concern hidden behind his blue gaze.

“See! That’s super adorable~” 

Despite not saying it, Saphron agreed with her elder sister. As did the current third youngest Verte, who simply nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Well then~ I believe that’s enough, why don't you two come down?” Jaune’s attention fell to his mother who motioned them over. He noticed a new type of seat, an elongated one meant for Centaurs to lay on so that way they could rest comfortably while eating at the table.

Jaune’s smile grew as he pulled Pyrrha a long, her steps small and hesitant as she tried her best to avoid any eye contact.

“Jaune?” 

“Yes?” 

“Why isn’t she wearing a shirt?” His mother gave him an odd look.

“She didn’t have one, I wasn’t aware that she’d need to!” He hadn’t realized it was a bad thing, his parents had not grabbed her one earlier so he hadn’t made a big deal of it just yet. 

Pyrrha felt Jaune let go of her hand, her eyes darted from family member to family member as she started to panic. In a flash Jaune was gone, with everyone's eyes on her once more she started to back away slowly. That was till she felt the eldest woman place her hand on her shoulder. In her panic she flinched and tried to scurry away. “Hey… it’s okay sweetie, we won’t hurt you.” 

Pyrrha couldn’t understand her, nor did she want to, she wanted to run away. Though, that stopped once she felt a gentle hand against her face. “Sigh… they really did a number on you. I’m glad we got you when we did.” Her body stilled as the woman’s gentle hand stroked her cheek. She felt a warmth she hadn’t felt before fill her chest. She watched as the woman backed away, patting the seat nearest her, the one that had apparently been made for her.

As she sat down she heard Jaune’s hurried footsteps, his pace slowing as he made it to the bottom. “I… huff... got… huff… a shirt…” His breath ragged from his rapid back and forth. 

As he reached her, Pyrrha felt her face grow crimson, she’d realized pretty early on that he had amazingly blue eyes but getting such a good look at them caused her heart to beat rapidly. 

“Oh my gosh! They’re so adorable! We need to teach her english! Is he going to make her his little bride?!” Rouge couldn’t keep how giddy she was down. She was nearly jumping in her seat as Saphron rolled her eyes, but she was just as obviously interested as her elder sister.

  
  


Pyrrha couldn’t understand their words, but something about the way they said it caused her heart to beat. She bit her lip, this didn’t seem like it’d be so bad.

  
  
  


And she was right, as hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Her life had become so much better, the people around her treated her gently, they didn’t expect things out of her when they were kind to her. Even her own parents hadn’t treated her quite as well. During their time together she’d been taught, things such as English, Math, Science, literature. They’d helped educate her, it was an odd feeling, as she had understood from the beginning that she was supposed to be Jaune’s, when she learned his name she’d been awfully elated, pet. But this? They treated her like family, and she’d grown to love them for it, especially Jaune himself.

“Hey Pyr?” Oh, he’d also chosen to call her by a shorter name, giving her a little nickname that caused her heart to flutter.

.

“Mmmm~ Yesss Jauuune?~” She knew her words slurred, but it was hard not to, especially when he was currently brushing her fur which had quite possibly been her favorite or second favorite activity. 

“I love you~” Oh, there was her favorite thing, her heart fluttered again as the now seven year old boy said those words. They’d both learned the meaning of the words recently, they’d been told about familial love, and friendly love. But the words he used for her had evolved over time. 

It had started as something familial, something meant for someone close, but as they spent more time together she’d realized just how much she actually loved him. He’d been her savior, sure his parents had bought her and brought them together, but he’d been the one to really open her heart. So, she as he put it, “I love you too~” She felt his head nuzzle gently against her fur. 

“Good good.” He always did that, was always afraid that his love wouldn’t be returned, but how could it not? Since that day several years ago the two had grown closer, intimately so, though that was their little secret. They hadn’t known what they were doing, not at first. The awy he made her feel when he touched her precious place, the soft and gentle touches. They filled her body with desires and urges. And him, well he’d grown… rather fond of certain activities…

She shivered, his hand drew closer to her rear, she felt his small fingers draw circles against her muscular rump. “Oooh~” 

“You’re so beautiful~” 

He had… well he had a fascination with her rear, one that most humans would be disgusted by. She was half horse after all, she’d learned that not everyone looked so kindly upon her. But him? No, he loved her, loved all of her, and he really loved her rear human or not. She remembered how it happened, a few months in and she’d just gotten a handle of the human Language.

  
  
  


He’d been washing her, like he always did, with his intimate touches against her rear. His fingers gliding across her glistening lips. She’d lost her strength, she’d ended up sitting on him. She panicked too weak to stand right away, then it happened, she felt his tongue grind against her core. Her pussy quivered as his moist muscle slipped around the edges. She felt him enter her, in a way he’d never done with his figures, his hot breath sending warm heat through her nether regions. 

His hands had moved towards her hips, grabbing her plump bottom as he squeezed instinctively. “MMMph!♥” She gasped, her face flushing as he continued to wonder and taste her juicy caverns. Then she felt him move, still able to squeeze around. She felt his nose dig into her quivering folds, she jolted as his lips wrapped around her little nut. “Hhmmmm” She tried to hold her voice in as his tongue slid and dragged her aching clit. His mouth and teeth clenched, gnawing at it gently. She felt him begin to suck, like a baby on a mothers breast, he gave her special bean the attention she’d never known she wanted. 

His hands continued to clench tightly, she’d been so surprised he’d been able to last as long as he had. Her body quaked as she felt her very first orgasm, the first of many from this point on. Her strength left her as she collapsed to her side. 

“Woooow~♥” She was barely able to meet his gaze, his face drenched in her juices. She would have felt embarrassed, ashamed even, if not for the hungry look he gave her. “Wow~ You… wow… you smell so amazing… you… you taste so wonderful.” 

“MMMMMMM~♥” **SCHLICK** she didn’t get the opportunity to respond. He’d pounced on her once more time, his face and tongue digging into her yearning pussy. She’d spent that night in much of a daze, barely able to remember much after that. 

From that night on, their nights became more intimate, whenever it was time to bathe she’d watch as he’d grow so much more excited. He’d fallen in love with her body, he’d become intoxicated by it, and she… well she was a bit scared at the time. But oh, she loved and craved that attention.

Jaune had fallen for her sweet nectar, he juices had tasted better than anything he’d ever drank before. He’d heard the motto, you are what you eat, but apparently it was true. Her juices were sweet, they tasted better than any fruit he’d ever eaten before. He only assumed it was because she only ever eats vegetables, fruits, and grains. He’d been unable to take his mouth away from her body, he loved her tastes, the way her hot pussy quivered at every touch. The way she clenched against his tongue, the juices she squirted from time to time if he made her feel better.

This… this attraction however, wasn’t just focused solely on her ripening pussy which begged unknowingly to the two of them for his cock for him to impregnate her. No, his attention also came to her wonderfully plump ponut. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t resist. He’d always been good at keeping her clean, they took many showers, especially after the first incident. He found his eyes wandering to her upper hole. He’d grown curious, and the first night had been interesting. He’d been worried that she would melt his fingers the first time he’d touched her, the first time he’d slip them inside.

Her ass had clenched tightly, her muscles contracting and heating up against his touch. He’d seen her shiver in pleasure, and just the thought of him doing something for her drove him wild. He’d found that by sliding his fingers in and out of both her holes she’d feel even better. He couldn’t help himself as his hands worked their magic. “NNNNNNEII…” There it was again, she’d almost whined, he watched as she muted herself, her hands wrapped around her mouth.

Shaking his head he freed the hand which had ventured into her plothole. He couldn’t help but lick her lips, taking a good whiff he appreciated her musky scent. She always ate well, always ate her veggies, her fruits and grains. And… he’d always made sure she was clean, so the only scent was the same scent that filled her body naturally. Her natural musk which was sweet and slightly sour. He felt her pussy clench once more, her core ‘winking’ as he’d learned it to be. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d looked up centaur anatomy a few times, so… some of his previous bathing attempts hadn’t been all accidents. 

He dove head first, unable to contain himself further. He felt her flinch, her ass clenched as he dragged his tongue across her plump ponut hole. “Ja...Jaaaaune?♥” 

Pyrrha’s body shook, he’d never placed his tongue against that place before, but… but it felt so good! 

Jaune loved her musky taste, the slight bitterness of her rear, along with the sweetness of the residue of soap. He felt her muscles spasm, her anus clenching against his tongue, he yearned to go further, to do more for her. But he’d been able to, he’d been unable to push further than he’d like. He gave up once he’d felt her body quake again, her pussy winked and clenched grabbing onto his fingers, he felt her core milk his fingers trying to draw them in. 

And this was how Pyrrha had her second orgasm, again not nearly the last she’d ever have. 

  
  


She snapped out of her memories as she felt a nice meaty **SLAP** against her rear. “Ooooh♥~” That’s another thing, he’d grown to love giving her nice thick ass big meaty slaps. Something she found she quite loved, she loved when he grew assertive, when he’d give her body the attention she’d yearned her entire life. She knew they were still young, and a part of her thought this wrong, but oh it felt so right. “Jaaaaaauuuuune~♥”

“Yes Pyr?” She shivered at his voice once more. 

“Can… can you come up here please?” She watched as he nodded, “Ooooh~♥” She loved the way he dragged his fingers down her spine. 

“Yes pyr?”

He was so close to her, their faces just a few inches from one another. “Jaune~ Can… can I do anything for you?” Despite how amazing he’d made her feel, she’d never done anything for him, she’d never been able to give him pleasure. And… well she’d looked it up… she knew of a way and she wanted to try it.

“Oh… oh okay…” She watched him hesitate, “Pyr… you don’t have to do anything. I don’t need you too.” Oh her beloved was so selfless that he was just as selfish. She shook her head in response.

“No my dear~ I want to do this… please?” She gave him that needy look she used when she wanted something. Her eyes glistened with small tears, her cheeks puffed up, and she looked at him, gazinging lovingly into his eyes. 

“I…. o… okay.” It always worked.

“Can you stand in front of me please?” he nodded, she herself made sure to lower her body, laying flat against the floor. Though the two of them had grown she’d grown slightly faster. Her tongue ran across her lips as she looked at her goal, nay her prize. He’d grown into a splendid young man, his penis having been a part of that. She’d remembered the first time she’d seen it, unable to remove her gaze, that had only grown since then. 

“A little closer please?” He nodded, slipping closer to her, he didn’t know what she was planning but it couldn’t be … ooooOOh. He felt her left hand grip his penis, harshly, but tight enough that he could really appreciate the warm pleasure. 

“Mmm~ It’s so thick, big, and long.” She’d learned this words from his sisters, they’d pushed for them to become intimate rather quickly… she had no idea why. She started slowly, her hand moving gently against his throbbing cock, she allowed herself to enjoy the warmth which radiated from the long thick shaft. 

“Oooh~ Pyr~♥” Jaune had never touched himself before, so this, this felt wow, it was amazing. 

“Oh my dear~ I’m so glad you love it.” Her pace quickened, gaining a rhythm as she continued to stroke his throbbing wet member. The water from the shower head made this much easier, as she continued to stroke it, she drew closer. 

He hadn’t bathed yet, he never bathed before he made sure she was clean. Oh how she loved him so~ But because of that he still smelled, from the sweat he’d built up throughout the day. Taking a deep breath she allowed his tangy musky scent to fill her nose. “Oh~ You smell… wow~♥” 

“Mmm♥” He was so lost in his bliss he couldn’t find the ability to answer.

Wow~ She loved his scent, her pussy quivered and winked at the thought of putting her lips around it. Dragging her tongue along the thick shaft, tasting every little bit of him. 

“Pp...ppy….ppyyr?” Jaune’s voice snapped her out of her out of her thoughts, her eyes glancing towards the boy of her affection. As his penis twitched in her hands she felt his warmth grow. 

“It’s okay~” Her heart began to beat faster, her pulse quickened, she found herself unable to take her eyes off of his twitching member. With every stroke the fear of her hand burning grew. “You’re so hot Jaune… it feels like it’s going to burn my hand.” 

She began to slow her pace to a stop, she felt his eyes on her, needy and yearning. “Pyr?” Oh, her heart swooned, glancing back to her beloved master she smiled warmly.

“I… uhm… I want to try something a little… uhm special.” She found the words hard to get out. He’d done so much for her, she couldn’t just end it with her hand, he never did. “Gimme… gimme a moment okay?” 

“Okay.” Jaune’s heart was racing a million miles an hour, when they’d gotten in the shower today he hadn’t expected that she’d end up doing this for him. Though he wasn’t complaining, he’d never touched himself before and had wondered if it’d feel good. He yearned to know what she had in store for him now. He found himself unable to take his eyes off of her as she began to shift, lowering her body so she could lean forward better. 

“Uhm… could you come here?” She pulled him to the tub, not really waiting for an answer. He followed suit, sitting on the edge which allowed him just a bit more height. “Okay… I’m sorry… I uhm…” 

She was losing her nerve, acting quick she pulled her hair to the side. Taking one deep breath she leaned forward, her face now close to his cock. Before she began though, she took a moment, a moment to take his scent. Chills ran down her spine and into her brain. “OOoomMMMM♥~” It was absolutely euphoric, her pussy clenched and tightened at the scent alone.

Unable to hold herself back any longer her mouth opened. Lulling her tongue out she took her time, dragging the very tip against the slit under the head. The taste was just as strong as the scent, she knew she should have been disgusted, but instead it simply edged her forward. She yearned for more of his taste, more of him, once more she moved her tongue. “Oooh~” She slid her tongue across the head, enjoying the tangy sour taste, slipping the tongue under his foreskin she enjoyed his earthy flavors. 

Jaune’s body shuddered as she continued to lick him, he knew it was dirty but he couldn’t help but enjoy himself. He loved the way her warm tongue felt against his throbbing penis, the way it reached each ridge and edge around his head. He gasped as he felt his heat envelope his head, opening his eyes he watched as she’d taken the tip into her mouth. Their eyes met and he found his heart racing, he bit his lip as she began to move.

Pyrrha was in love with his rich flavors, starting slow she made her way down his shaft. She thanked her lack of a gag reflex as she pushed herself forward, his throbbing cock filled her mouth rubbing against her tongue and her tonsils. She felt him press against the back of her throat, closing her eyes she hummed against his cock, something he obviously felt as he moaned in response. 

Finally she reached the end, her nose pressing against his smooth pelvis. She took a moment to really appreciate his flavors, his thickness and his scent. “P...pyr?” That was her key to move~

Pulling her head back she allowed herself leeway, pulling his cock all the way out she let a thick trail of saliva and something else. Something that she quite enjoyed the flavor of, it was bitter but just enough that she thoroughly enjoyed it. She smiled at him, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. Something he apparently liked as his penis twitched in front of her. “Wow~” Oh, he really liked it, not letting up. She moved back in, this time much quicker than before. Taking the entirety of his throbbing cock into her mouth she reached his pelvis once more. 

Once more she pulled out, only ever leaving her lulled out tongue connecting the two of them together. “Hmmuhmmu~” She hummed softly, pushing forward again.

Her head began to bob back and forth, moving rhythmically, her speed increased with each passing second. 

**SCHLURP**

Her head pressed against his pelvis once more, her tongue swirling and twisting around his cock.

**SCHLURP**

Once more she pulled back, letting another thick trail of saliva and a sticky white liquid link their bodies together.

**SCHLURP**

**SCHLURP**

**SCHLURP**

Over and over, she moved her head, bobbing back and forth, allowing his thick taste and scent to fill her brain. She found it hard to think or concentrate on anything else. His soft moans filled her ears with pleasure as she worked his hard and throbbing shaft. She loved it, loved being able to serve her precious master~ 

Every time she reached the end she’d allow just a few seconds to let the taste fill her head, the scent going directly into her. She loved it, loved his thick and musky scent and flavors, she hadn’t realized how much she needed to do this before, how much she needed to repay her master for all of his hard work.

Jaune couldn’t think his legs had turned to mush at this point, and he’d lost strength in his arms barely holding onto the tub to keep himself straight. “Ooooh~” He’d never experienced anything this amazing before, anything this wonderful! His breathing grew short as she continued to pump back and forth. 

**SLAP~**

The sounds of her face slapping against his pelvis, the loud schlurping noises she made, the feeling of her tongue running along his penis as she moved back and forth sent chills down his spine. He felt as if his brain was melting, his stomach tightened, and his balls ached and yearned for release. And soon, he’d release, his cock twitched pulsing and convulsing over and over. “P...Py...Pyr! So...something’s coming!” 

Pyrrha smiled! He must have been going through what she always went through, that feeling of pleasure coursing through his body. She was pleasing her master, making him feel good and amazing! She was so happy, so very happy! Then it happened, she felt his hands grasp onto her hair, his fingers tangling into her red locks as he pulled her closer to him. With strength she didn’t know he had he kept her against his pelvis, she didn’t struggle. No in fact she went with it, this feeling of him taking command over her sent chills down her spine, her head felt light, and her heart rate grew rapid!

A thick liquid began to fill her throat, a new flavor filled her mouth, an incredible flavor! One she knew she’d become addicted too. Whatever it was, whatever he was doing inside her throat it didn’t end. She found her mouth being filled as he pulled back slightly, she did her best to swallow as much of his hot seed as she could, but the rate he filled her was incredible. She felt the goey substance fill her nose, she felt it drip from her nostrils and onto her lips. Her brain nearly shut off as the only thing she could think about was him, him and his scent, his tastes. That’s all she ever needed though~ She just needed to be filled with her master~ Yes… yes she wanted him to fill her up, to claim her as his own. She knew not what these thoughts were, but that was fine, she only needed them and nothing else.

“Pyr~ OOOOH~ ~I’m sorry! I~ I can’t stoooop~” Jaune’s hips jerked, his cock twitched and pulsed as he felt his white pee leave his urethra. Finally he felt the last drop slip from his cock. Opening his eyes he stared down at Pyrrha, panic filled his chest as he noticed she wasn’t moving, her eyes had dimmed and as far as he could tell she wasn’t breathing!

He pulled out, “Pyrrha?!” No no no this was bad! At least he thought so~ as he pulled she began to cough, though she did her best to close her mouth in order to keep his precious seed. Jaune watched her gasp for air, watched how beautiful she looked with his thick baby batter dripping from her nose and mouth. He wanted to do more to her, more things, to fill her with more of his seed, to put something in her. 

Pyrrha was in bliss, her brain lacking proper oxygen meant nothing to her current level of joy and pleasure. Her strength left her body as she felt her core quiver and ache, she’d orgasmed again. She’d only been coated and drowned in his flavors, and that’s all it took! She loved it, loved every little bit of it~ 

She swallowed, doing her best to consume all of him, once she was sure that she’d taken everything in. Once she’d inhaled all of his thick scent that filled her nose she smiled, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. Her eyes half lidded and her body weak as she simply smiled at him, a smile that asked him to mess her up more, to fill her with all of him. “Thank you master~♥” 

Jaune shivered, oh god she was just, wow~ She’d always been so gorgeous, but watching her crumble beneath him, it scent thoughts and urges into him, ones he’d never felt. Though, he soon found those thoughts cut off as he realized he needed to pee, but he couldn’t move his legs were weak and his body felt like jello.

Pyrrha noticed him eyeing the toilet as he held his cock in hand. She found herself unable to resist, drawing her tongue back in she licked her lips. “Master~♥” 

Jaune’s attention snapped back to Pyrrha, his heart stopped as she grabbed his cock, pointing it towards her. His breathing grew rapid, he found himself unable to take his eyes away from her. Her mouth was open, her tongue was sticking out, the message was clear. There was something so wrong about this, but he loved it~ He relaxed the tension in his cock, he felt the hot liquid run down his urethra. Biting his lip he allowed himself to pee, his golden liquid began to flood into his loves mouth. He watched as it splashed against her face, some spilling onto her exposed chest. He watched as she lapped it up, her tongue spread as much as it could allowing him to freely pee into her mouth.

Pyrrha loved it! This should have been disgusting, should have grossed her out, but instead she absolutely enjoyed it. She enjoyed the golden shower he released onto her, her mouth filled with his bitter sour flavors, she gulped and lapped as much of it as she could. She felt the hot liquid splash against her face, some getting into her nose, some splashing onto her chest and hair. Her core winked and quivered with each passing second. Her eyes closed so she wouldn’t get any in, she just let it happen, she let herself be drenched in him. She allowed herself to be marked by her master, proof that she was his and his alone.

Jaune’s breathing grew slower as he finished, as he emptied his bladder onto his beloved. He knew inherently that this meant he’d marked her as his, he’d marked his territory, and he loved it. Pyrrha was going to be his for the rest of their lives, and this was possibly the best way to show it.

  
  


To say that they needed to clean up again, would be an understatement, but the two of them took their time cleaning one another off. They lacked the energy to try again. But… there were things that they wanted to try, wanted to play with in the future, and they were sure they’d get that chance.

Time moved on and the two of them grew closer, their nightly routines intensified, there were some nights where nothing would happen, but other times they’d get ever so closer.

Pyrrha had grown accustomed to his taste, yearned for more of it, there were times when Jaune would wake up and Pyrrha was already working on him. 

“Mmm~♥” Jaune’s eyes fluttered open, today was his eighth birthday, two years from when they had first gotten Pyrrha, two years from when the most important woman was brought into his life. 

As he stirred he felt a great deal of pleasure course through his lower regions. Glancing downwards he noticed that Pyrrha was missing, and that his blanket was moving up and down.

**SCHLURP SCHLURP SCHLURP**

“Ooooh~” Slipping his sheets off he eyed a bushel of red hair bobbing up and down. The sounds of avid slurping roaming echoing through the otherwise silent bedroom. “Pyyyyr~” 

“Mmmm~” He didn’t get any other response, much like how he’d grown to love eating her out, she’d grown to love the taste of his dick, she savored and enjoyed his cum like none other. So much so she’d often ask him to use it as dressing for her salads, something he always enjoyed doing.

His hand shifted lower, grasping onto her red hair he slipped his fingers through the thin streams. He grasped tightly and pulled, “MMMm~♥” He loved the feeling of her moaning onto his dick, he loved how she loved having her hair pulled. He’d noticed she loved being treated roughly, being treated like the pet she was~ Of course, this was only during their more intimate moments, otherwise he treated her with the care and love that he had for her.

“Pyr~ You’re soooo gooood~” She only responded by groaning onto his cock once more, her head bobbed up and down. He loved how her hair shifted back and forth as she motioned up and down, the way her tongue slipped and slid around his cock. “Oh! Here it comes!” 

He sat up, grasping her hair with his free hand, tangling his fingers between her crimson locks. He pushed down, slamming her head down onto his dick. His balls tightened, and his cock twitched as he felt his thick seed fill her mouth.

“MMMMM~♥” Pyrrha loved this part! The part where her master took charge, grabbed her hair and pushed her face down. She loved the way his thick seed tasted ,the way it covered her throat and insides with his color, flavor, and smell! She’d grown used to it now, used to gobbling down his seed like the needy hungry slut she was, his personal one~

**GULP**

**GULP** **  
  
**

**GULP**

She consumed his seed, drank it and let it splash into her stomach. Oh god~ She loved it, she loved it so much! After what felt like an eternity but not long enough he let go. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at her beloved. “Happy birthday master~♥” 

“Thank you Pyr~♥”

The two of them were about to continue, he craved to eat her out, to taste her flavors, however that was stopped when the door opened.

“Hey good mOOOORN… Damn it you two!” It was Saphron, she turned around immediately. “Damn it can’t you guys do that in the bathroom?!”

“Sorry!” Both the younger children shouted as they tried to cover up.

“Whatever, I didn’t need to see my brothers junk this morning. Anyways… get dressed, your day’s going to start.”

Jaune simply odded, covering himself up as Saph left the room in a hurry.

“Guess we’ll have to wait…” He hated having to wait to taste her.

He felt a small peck on his lips, “Don't worry Jaune~ I have a special present for you tonight~” 

He found himself instinctively licking his lips, gulping as he felt his throat dry. “I can’t wait!” His excitement was apparent as his cock hardened again. 

Pyrrha simply rolled her eyes as she left to take a shower, she turned back, fluttering her eyelashes at her little master. 

Jaune got the message right away, standing up and following after. Once more their loud moans echoed through the house.

  
  


Saph slammed her head on the table in her and Saph’s room. “Seriously?! When is he just going to ride her already!” 

Rouge rolled her eyes and elbowed her sister, “Tonight, if her present is anything to go off… though I wish they weren’t so loud. I’m surprised mom and dad are so okay with it.” 

Young six year old Verte walked over to her sisters, “You’re just jealous cause your little brother is getting some.” 

Rouge glared at her little sister but relented, walking off getting ready for the day.

  
  


The day passed with very little interruptions, not only had they decided to celebrate Jaune’s birthday, they had taken the time to celebrate Pyrrha joining the family. 

As the night drew near Pyrrha excused herself, heading to her shared room with Jaune first. He’d been prevented from following by his mother, who seemed to know what was going on. He had opted not to question it, instead he concentrated on her rear as she made her way up. 

He noted the special attention she put into her step, the way her plump rear swayed as she made her way up stares. He caught her glancing at him, sly grin gracing her soft features. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. 

After several minutes he made his way up, his heart raced as he reached his door. Instead of opening the door he decided to knock. 

“Come in~” Steadying himself he slowly turned the knob. As the door opened his eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. There she was, the most beautiful girl in all of existence, laying on what appeared to be a long seat meant to keep her steady. She wore no clothes up top, but what really caught his attention was the glimmering red ribbon that tied around her hind quarters. “So~ I’m your gift Master, I hope you enjoy~” 

“I… wow.” He really couldn’t say anything else, wow was honestly all he really could use to describe the situation. He understood what this meant, his cock twitching in his pants as he closed the door behind him. “Are… are you sure?” They’d done a lot of things by now, but there was one thing they’d never done. They hadn’t taken the last step, they had never crossed that border and had sex. 

In the year that led up till now, they’d learned about everything they’d been doing. His mother had told them it was something special, meant to be done between lovers. Sure they’d always been together, and she was meant to be his in the end, but they had always been just a little hesitant to take that final leep. “Yes~ I… I’m ready for you master. Please breed me~♥” 

He could barely wait now! His steps quickened, unable to contain himself any longer his pants hit the ground before he even made it towards her. 

**SLAP**

“OOOOH!♥” 

His hand met her muscular rear with a loud smack. “You’re such a dirty girl Pyrrha~” 

**SMACK**

“Yes! Yes I am!” 

**SMACK**

His last smack turned into a gentle caress, he loved Pyrrha’s rear, he didn’t care that she was part horse. She was gorgeous, all of her. Laying his head against her rear he took a moment to relax, stroking her bottom with soft twirls. “I love your rear so much~ I really was the luckiest boy two years ago~”

“Mmm~ I was the luckiest girl~ You saved me Jaune~ You accepted me and took care of me, even though I’m nothing but a pet, nothing more than a toy for your pleasure.~”

He let a soft sigh, he loved their dirty talk, but he really did love her. “I love you Pyr, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, please Jaune, please take me♥”

**SMOOCH**

Giving her rear one soft kiss he pulled back, grasping the edge of the ribbon he pulled, allowing it to fall apart, the shreds of fabric falling below her. He took in a deep breath, he’d seen her pussy many times, and had treated himself to it’s taste just as often. But this was the first time he’d actually get an opportunity to really use it. 

Grabbing his swollen cock he took a deep breath, “You know, I don’t think I’d ever really be able to have a human girl. But… but I bet you’re perfect for me.” 

Pyrrha nodded, over the last year Jaune’s cock had grown massively. It far exceeded anything a human, even an adult human should have. It stood at a massive 15 inches in length and thickness of 5 inches. She’d found out from his mother that Arc’s had a long history of breeding with demi-humans, so it wasn’t too surprising for things like this to happen. They did have minotaur blood in them, so that’s probably where his massive size came from. 

She found herself unable to wait, “Master~♥ Please I need you in me~♥” Her hips swayed back and forth, her pussy winked, opening and closing inviting him in.

“You’re such a naughty little mare~ My precious pony.” So, they hadn’t always talked like this, but Rouge had put them through a dirty talk seminar, it had been a really weird time. 

Her breath was stolen the moment she felt the heat of his cock at her entrance. Her body quivered as the tip slid up and down her aching pussy. “Master~ Pleeeeease~”

“You’re so needy~” Jaune smiled, he loved when Pyrrha got like this, he knew they were still young still kids even but she was easily the sexiest girl in the world. Still, he wanted to play a little longer. He enjoyed the heat from her sloppy moist pussy, her juices covered his tip as he threatened to enter her, sliding it up and down her quivering lips. He loved the way her pussy convulsed trying to pull him in. “You’re already so wet, you really wanted this right?”

“YeeeeeessSS!” Pyrrha just couldn’t take it! She tried to move backwards, but this stupid seat she was using didn’t let her budge. She knew that they had gotten it for her for that purpose, so that way the little mare couldn’t get much leeway, this was Jaune’s birthday after all. 

“Mmm~” Slowly he pushed inwards, his head splitting her quacking pussy open. 

“MMMPH!” Pyrrha gasped, it felt so good! And he barely slipped the head in, no! He hadn’t even put the entire thing, he’d simply slipped the tip. “Maaaaasteeeeerr pleeeease~” 

Jaune giggled, Pyrrha was actually pouting, her plump face made even rounder as air puffed her cheeks. “Okay, okay.” He was playing it cool, playing it like he knew what he was doing. But he didn’t! He was actually quite terrified, this was a huge step for them. His body was quivering, not from excitement but from anxiety, he was worried he wouldn’t be good enough. In an attempt to slip it in further he accidentally slid out, his head rubbing against her lips and brushing downwards against her clit.

“MMMM!♥ PLEEEEASSSE♥” He really wanted to please her, but his fears were getting the better of him. He realistically knew she wouldn’t care, but it still scared him nonetheless.

Taking another deep breath, he tried again, once more he slipped, he found himself unable to stop his hands from shaking. He talked a lot, but that was just to get Pyrrha in the mood. Thankfully, even with her current levels of lust, she realized something was wrong.

“Jaune?” 

He froze, “Yes?”

“Jaune, come here please.” 

He didn’t want to, he didn’t want her to see him shaking. But he followed anyways, soon he pulled in front of her and he felt her hands on his face.

She knew it, he really was scared, they’d done a lot of things but this was a huge step for both of them. And she was scared too, but she loved him, and no matter what she would always love him. She slid her hands across his cheeks, his shaking stilled as a result. Once his eyes met hers she smiled, drawing closer she pulled him into a gentle kiss. “I love you~ No matter what, you’ll be my hero, like I said, you are my world Jaune.” 

He kissed her back, their lips parting with a soft smack, “I… thank you Pyrrha… I love you so much, you’ve made me so much happier. I know we’re still young but still!” The two held one another, keeping close for a few minutes. “Okay! Okay!” 

Pyrrha giggled at his renewed vigor, this was the boy she loved, the energetic child that was her sun in the darkness.

She felt his small hand slide across her body as he made his way towards her rear, her body shivered at his soft and gentle touch. **SMACK** “MMmph!” Her body shivered as he gave her one good spank. 

“Okay~ I’m ready.” He lowered himself a little first, reaching her quivering pussy he gave it a small kiss. 

Her body felt like jello against his touch, she really did love him. Then she felt it, the tip of his head pressed against her lips, her pussy clenching gently around the tip. Her heart raced as she felt him slide in, her eyes held shut as she bit her lip. Then it happened, it wasn’t fast, and it was sloppy. She felt his massive cock enter her aching pussy, the massive member scraped against her walls, filling her like no other man could! “OH YEEEESH!♥”

He could barely breathe, the air stripped from his lungs as he slid into her, her walls clamping down and squeezing him like a wet hot vice. He felt her ridges scrape against his throbbing cock as he slowly slid into her. “Oh wow… yo...you’re so tight!” She really was, he felt like his dick would melt against her hot touch. Her already moist core made it easy for him to slide inside, but she was still so tight. He felt his cock spreading her insides apart as he pushed forward, every little inch new territory for him to claim.

“OooOOOH Y...YOU...YOU’RE SO BIIIIIIG!” Pyrrha felt like she was going to be torn apart! He was so big, so impressively huge, that he managed to fit her perfectly if not just a little extra. She felt so full, the fullness she yearned for every time his fingers would slide around her entrance. Everytime his tongue would plunge into her as much as it could, she loved them so much but this, this was what she really yearned for. 

**SCHLIIIIIIIIIICK**

His dick felt amazing, as he reached the very end of his journey he found one last wall. One he was just a little to small to breach, he’d reached her womb, her precious place where his seed would fill her to the brim. His mom had wanted grandchildren, and he wanted to breed Pyrrha, to soak her insides with his seed, he wanted her to have his child. 

Pyrrha felt him touch against her womb’s entrance, surprised but pleasantly so, she couldn’t wait for him to breed her. To turn her into the slutty mare she was always meant to be, just for him and him alone. She wanted his children, the thought sending chills down her spine. She felt his tip poke and prod her entrance, he was just short of being able to open her final wall. “MMMm~ I’m so full!♥” 

He found himself unable to move, between his weakened legs and the feeling of the fleshy hot vice that squeezed his dick. But despite this, the show must go on as they say. “Oh… wow… okay…” Though difficult he found the strength once more, with slow movements he pulled backwards.

“Nooo~♥” Her whiney voice lit a fire in his chest, “Don’t pull out~” He didn’t want to, really he didn’t, if it was up to him he’d stay inside of her for the rest of their lives. But there was more to come.

Without a word he continued to slide out, **SCHLIIIIIIIIICK** , the moist sounds of her walls contracting on his dick filled his ears. Finally he pried himself free, pulling his cock all the way outside of her burning core. His eyes caught sight of her drenched pussy, he felt pride and joy as he watched it wink open and close as if trying to squeeze onto his cock.

He didn’t wait much longer, once more he grabbed onto the base of his dick, it was wet and hot as if it had been in a furnace. Without further ado he placed the head against her begging lips, sliding it back in once more. “Ooooh~♥” She was just as hot and tight as before, she may have been tighter expecting him to slip into her once more. 

Pyrrha’s fingers gripped onto her budding breasts, squeezing her puffy areola pinching her hard little red nipples. “Oooh~ You’re filling me up~♥” She felt her pussy squeeze against his throbbing cock, she could feel him pass by every ridge sending jolts of pleasure to her brain. 

Like before she found it hard to think, hard to really do anything other than squeeze and hold onto herself. 

Once he touched the entrance of her womb he pulled back, the entrance of her quivering pussy squeezed onto the head of his cock, begging him not to pull out. This time he listened, with increased vigor **SMACK** he slammed his cock into her the tip smacking against her walls once more. “OOOOH!♥!”

Pyrrha hadn’t expected him to get rough so quickly, biting her lip she felt him pull out once more, this time faster than before. Then she jolted again as he slammed back inside. She was glad they’d gotten the seat for her, otherwise she would have fallen over by now. 

Jaune’s pace grew, his hips jerked back and forth, everytime his hips hit her taut rear wet smacking sounds filled his ears. The sound of air and juices sliding in and out of her pussy echoed through the room. 

**SQUELCH**

Juices oozed out of her tight hole as he pulled out.

**SMACK**

His hips smacked against her wriggling ass, each slam sending little waves of fleshy movement through her otherwise muscular rear.

**SQUELCH**

Once more he pulled out, his own precum mixing with her juices, forming a semi white mixture.

**SMACK**

His hips slammed against her once more, her body jolting with pleasure as his cocked reached her deepest points.

**SQUELCH**

OUT

**SMACK**

In

Back and forth he moved sweat began to cover his brow as he grew faster with each thrust. “MMPH MMMMMM!” Pyrrha had turned into a babbling mess, she hadn’t expected to be filled this much. To have her deepest itches scratched, her body had given way and her top half had become limp. Her eyes glazed over as her brain overloaded with pleasure.

Jaune himself was on autopilot, only able to hold onto her bootylicious behind, his fingers holding tight against her fur. His left hand holding onto her tail pulling on it to keep himself upright. “MMPH!” He found it impossible to talk, only able to concentrate on his increasingly quickening hip movements.

“BREEEEEED ME!” The entrance to her womb began to move, opening and closing preparing for his seed, yearning to be bred by her young master, her body was already doing it’s part.

Jaune didn’t answer, only able to let out loud grunts as he continued to slam into her round rear, his hips doing their best to bury his cock as deep inside of her as he could. He felt his balls tighten, he was ready, ready to breed his lovely little mare. 

Even as his seed splashed out of his cock, filling her insides coating her in his essence he continued to move. Every time he pulled back, thick globs of his seed spilled out even as her pussy attempted to clench and grip his dick trying to keep as much of his precious semen inside of her. 

“OOOOOOH!” Pyrrha felt his hot cum fill her pussy, felt it spill against her womb forcing its way in. His baby batter began to fill her, fill her in the most satisfying way. She knew that she’d surely be pregnant, her body had long been ready for him, ready to give birth to new life. To the life that belonged to her husband, and if it was a girl, that girl would also follow in her footsteps she’d prepare for her father’s seed just as Pyrrha did.

  
  
  


Neither slept that night, they found themselves unable to part ways from one another. His thick seed filled her body. They’d lost count of how many times each was hit by an orgasm, lost in their lust and need to rut. 

Saph had found them still connected, Jaune’s cock twitching and hard inside of Pyrrha’s pussy. Both exhausted and tired from dehydration and over working. 

It had taken a lot of effort to pry the two of them apart, but Saph had noted how happy they looked. She’d been amazed at how much of his seed had spilled out of her gaping pussy, her pussy which had now taken shape to fit only Jaune’s cock, like the good little pet she was.

  
  
  
  


Since that day the two of them had been unable to tear themselves apart from one another, they were constantly joined at the hip. So much so that his family had grown rather desensitized to it, not like it mattered. Jaune’s mother was just happy that they’d get cute little grandbabies soon~ Sure the twins had gotten a little bigger, and Viola had just been born, but more children never hurt. 

She had more plans, possibly next time her and her husband were out they could find another cute little monster girl to bring home to their precious baby boy~ He could always use more pets, he took such good care of them after all.

  
  


Jaune and Pyrrha’s favorite spot to mate, was the little forest near his house, one that was said to be haunted by spirits and other monsters. Known for haunting cries that filled the trees at night.

Once more the two of them found themselves in a small clearing, Jaune’s cock pumped in and out of Pyrrha’s tight hole. He font legs bent over as he continued to slam forward, forcing her body against a tree to brace herself. 

“Master! MASTER MASTER MASTER!” Pyrrha had become such a good little pet, she knew when her master wanted relief and would offer herself at a moment's notice. 

“Take it! You were born for me Pyr! You were born to take my cock!” 

“YES YES YES YESH!” Theor bodies rocked back and forth, his cock continued to plunge in and out, her juices dripping and oozing out of her pussy every time he pulled back. 

**SMACK**

“NNEEEEEEEEEEEIGH!” Pyrrha let out a loud whiney, she’d been embarrassed about it when she first started doing it, but Jaune loved the way she let her wild side take over. He would grow faster, slam into her harder, give her powerful smacks on her bubbly rear, all of this as a present whenever she let loose.

Pyrrha’s body continued to slam against the tree, her body shaking it, causing it to sway back and forth. As he was about to fill her up, to breed his little bitch of a mare she hit the tree harder causing it shake much more violently before.

With a loud thump, something fell next to the duo. In alarm Jaune pulled out, his cock already pumping his seed into his pony princess. Turning his attention to the new intruder his hot seed erupted, splashing the small figure before him covering it in his thick goey cum. 

“AAAAAAAAAAA!” The small figure couldn’t move as she was drenched, glazed and basted in a thick white substance. Her mouth was filled with it as she tried to scream in fear, tried to move away only to slide and slip on the ooze that covered the ground below her.

As his cock calmed down, and Pyrrha came off of her own high, the two of them were finally able to make out the figure before them. A small arachne, a young spider woman whose top half was of a young beautiful tanned girl. She appeared to only be six years in age, but she had breasts that put Jaune’s sisters to shame with puffy inverted nipples, her hair a dark maroon covering her left eye. Her rear end was that of a black widow spider, a marking on her abdomen. 

Silence reigned for only a few seconds as the little girl in front of them began to cry, she was the cause of the crying haunting voice, the little spider girl May Zedong.

Despite his current state, Jaune hurried to her side, taking his shirt off he did his best to wipe her off. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!”

Pyrrha rushed to his side, trying to help him, after a few minutes the young girl calmed down. Her haze colored eyes staring into Jaune’s sapphires, “I’m sorry.” 

She didn’t respond, instead she shrunk in on herself, using her human hands to cover her face unaware that his eyes were on her massive breasts instead. 

“Let me try master.” 

Pyrrha spoke in a language he couldn’t understand, it was her native tongue, one that most monster species spoke, one that was lost to his family ages ago. 

“What’s up?”

“She… she’s lost. She says she got separated from her parents a year ago, and hasn’t been able to find them sense…” 

“She’s an orphan?”

Pyrrha nodded. 

“Okay… okay we’ll take her with us…” Despite his ‘kindness’ there was a sick twisted part of Jaune, one that felt strong desires and urges as he stared at the little girl in front of him. Though she appeared to be slightly younger than him he felt as if he’d found his new pet. Scanning her deliciously plump body he smiled, he could make out her little slit between her human thighs that met her arachne body. He felt his cock twitch, “Ya… we’ll take good care of you.”

Pyrrha smiled at his tone, this was going to be so much fun~

May didn’t know it yet, but she was going to have the time of her life, despite feeling alone now, she would soon find a family that loves her, not just her but many other lost and alone monster girls~ 

And so starts the quest of one Jaune Arc, to find, tame, and love as many little monster girls as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already getting ready to work on my next big work.
> 
> It's a revenge fic, of a bullied 14 year old Jaune, where his highschool friends decide that being popular is more important than staying true to themselves.
> 
> His life REALLY sucks.


End file.
